


Death and a Funeral, Cont.

by Jeminy3



Series: Death and a Funeral [2]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Ghosts, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeminy3/pseuds/Jeminy3
Summary: tumblr post: http://jeminy3.tumblr.com/post/161155030343/death-and-a-funeral-contYears ago, I started writing a couple drabbles about Ghost Emmet having a funeral post-movie adventures.I never finished all of them, so here's the rest of what I'd written for this.Read all the parts as one story here: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1JGgnjj56hLlXTY_RJNbdq9DbpnxpEIQHNOyq5fHocLM/edit?usp=sharingFeatures: lots of death mentions, ghost physics, zombie wyldstyle, demon-bound vitruvius, a bit of black humor





	Death and a Funeral, Cont.

It took significant effort for the crews to fish up what was left of him from the bottom of the huge cavern he fell into that fateful evening. Lucy had more than apologized for the accident, but Emmet insisted it was his own doing, really - curiosity kills after all, right?  
He helped oversee the operation at the beginning, offering what advice he could with the heavy equipment involved, and giving words of encouragement to the crew as they lowered themselves into the deceptively small hole.  
+Emmet: "Be careful down there! its dark, and REALLY deep. And uh, spikey. so y'know, watch your step."  
+"I think they'll be fine, Emmet," the Overseer reassured him, although even he knew that this kind of small talk was all that was keeping Emmet visible.  
+he does his best to talk and joke with the workers to keep himself grounded when he feels himself fading.

But by the time the bodybag was visible over the lip of the hole, Emmet was nowhere to be seen. He wasn't found again until later that evening.  
+wyldstyle visits his apartment to pick up something he borrowed  
+his transparent form was curled around Planty, on his couch.  
+emmet: "Oh, hey Lucy. Sorry I uh, just wanted to check on him. Make sure he was alright."  
Wyldstyle sighed, giving him a smile.  
\---  
Once they had the remains, an autopsy could be performed. After a few days and occasional updates, one of the operators was sent to give him the results personally:  
"Neck's completely broken. The angle matches up with what you were saying, so probably headfirst and instantaneous. S'no wonder you didn't feel anything."  
The surgeon keeps his attention on the documents in his hands, glancing at Emmet here and there, fully aware that he's reading out the cause of death to the man who'd suffered them. He supposed he'd seen worse. Least he'll have a good story for the wife back home.  
Emmet looks downward, nodding, his form wavering ever so slightly. "Thank you," he says softly.  
The other man stands there awkwardly for a few moments, wanting to pat Emmet's shoulder for comfort but unsure if his hand would even catch. Instead he fidgets uncomfortably before finding another topic of conversation.  
"We're uh, preparing the body for burial now. The casket just came in."  
Emmet looks up suddenly, looking unusually hopeful. "Really? It's blue like I asked, right?"  
The doctor can't help chuckling a little. "Blue like a summer day's sky. S'got little orange accents and everything. Nice and padded."  
Emmet lights up like a candle. "Oh man, I'm so glad. I can't wait to see it."  
\----  
It was agreed early on that the service would be a cheery one - more a celebration of Emmet's accomplishments than of his passing. The body was more like a guest of honor than anything else.  
No one was required to wear black, but everyone who showed up wore it in accents and accessories anyway, out of respect.  
+emmet talks to someone saying he had always wanted to help arrange a big event - never thought it would be like this, though.  
It's weird. You go on a huge adventure with a ragtag bunch of crazy monster people, travel to all sorts of kooky places, use a powerful relic fused to your back to try and save the world, but then find out you're really a ghost and you've been dead for days. Figures.  
He wasn't bitter about it though, not anymore. He'd dealt with all that already.  
+during the beginning services, several people asked him why he'd decided to stay earthbound, unlike vitruvius.  
He could still remember meeting him near those pearly gates - and the not so pearly ones.  
+vitruvius had advised him to go back and help his friends, and believe in himself, before descending down into the darker gate - he said he'd made a deal down there, after all.  
+vitruvius had said "Death isn't the end - sometimes, it's a beginning. just look at your friends." (all the other legos are undead monsters, after all)  
+There was still the question of why and how the Piece fused to him in the first place. Maybe it had something to do with its strange powers. Or with how Emmet so strongly believed he was still alive, that the piece treated him as such. Or maybe it was a combination of both.  
He would probably never know - the world was full of strange things, after all.  
\---  
I ran out of ideas so that's The End


End file.
